With wireless communication, there is a technology of shifting into a sleep operation without conducting transmission at data transmission time for the purposes of effectively using bandwidth and power saving. For example, there is a technology in which when a packet has been received from a base station, a terminal station transmits a packet to the base station, and when the packet is not able to be received from the base station, the terminal station does not transmit the packet to the base station.
There is also a technology in which a threshold is decided after packet transmission fails two or more times and the packet transmission is suspended until a received signal strength indication (RSSI) exceeds the threshold, which was decided when the failure occurred. This technology is effective for a code division multiple access (CDMA) system or the like in which attenuation values of the signal strength indication between an uplink and a downlink may be largely different from each other.
In addition, there is also a system such as a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA). In this system, a received electric field intensity of packets causing interference is measured, and when it is detected that there is another terminal station inside transmission range, packet transmission is suspended.
See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-128226 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-134363.